Beyond Time, Beyond Forever
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: She would rather die with him than ever live without him.
1. Chapter 1

An idea that popped into my head tonight. Inspired heavily by the Nickleback song, I'll Come For You, and the season four finale Last Stand. Possible character death. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBN

She would rather die with him than live without him.

The bullets ripped through her vulnerable flesh before they really even knew what was happening. She was standing beside Michael, and as the bullets continued to fly, he grabbed her and dropped with her to the ground.

Blood was quickly soaking Fiona's shirt, but oddly enough, she didn't feel any pain. That wasn't a good sign, but it didn't matter. If she was going to die, then she was going to die. She had made peace with that a long time ago.

Suddenly the gunfire ceased, and Michael's worried face appeared in her line of vision.

"Stay with me, Fi."

Stay? Where was she going? His brow furrowed in that way that she loved, and she almost smiled.

"Come on, Fi. Keep your eyes open." He shook her gently.

Her awareness was gently fading, the darkness slowly easing in like the tide on the beach. It pulled at her, but she struggled. She needed to be with him. But he was alive. That was what mattered. If the situations were reversed, she couldn't have handled it. Either way, she would die. And dying with the knowledge that he was alive was a comfort to her. Sam would take care of him. So would Maddie and Nate. He would be okay.

Suddenly his lips were on her forehead, then her mouth, and she managed to return the kiss. Then she had the sensation of being lifted, and she found herself cradled in his arms against his chest. Despite the tragedy of it all, she was content. If she was going to die, there was nowhere else in the world she would rather be than right there in his arms.

"Please, Fi. Don't leave me."

She wanted to reassure him, to tell him that she could never really leave him, even if death tore them apart. Their love surpassed death, time, and space. She would wait for him, forever if she needed to.

When her lips moved, he lowered his head so that she could see the tears in his cobalt eyes. "What is it, Fi?"

"I love you, Michael." There was never a time when she hadn't loved him. And now death was claiming her, draining the life from her being.

He brushed her hair back and kissed her cheek. "I love you, too, Fi."

She smiled softly and nestled closer to him. Ten years wasn't nearly long enough, but she had never known so much love. And if that meant dying in this moment, with him, then she would rather have ten years than a lifetime without him.

"Fi, please don't go…"

She felt warm drops hit her cheeks, but she was unable to open her eyes. Michael's voice sounded so far away, but she could still feel his arms and the strength of his chest as he crushed her against himself. This was how it was supposed to be. A wave of peace crashed into her, enveloping her senses and tangling with the love she felt for the man holding her.

"Fiona, stay with me."

A soft smile touched her lips, and as the darkness finally took her, the last thing she heard was his voice, and that was the way she wanted it.

"I love you, Fiona."

And she knew no more.

The End.

A/N: I am considering writing a second chapter for this, but I haven't made up my mind yet. What do you guys think? Thanks for reading, and please review!


	2. I'd Come For You

Due to popular demand (and some vague threats) here is chapter two of Beyond Time, Beyond Forever. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBN

White.

That was all her mind registered as she slowly floated back to awareness.

White.

Had she died already? Was she in heaven?

Then the aggressive smell of antiseptic hit her nose, and she frowned. There was a scratchy blanket draped over her, and the distinct pressure of someone holding her hand. Tentatively she opened her eyes, and a soft groan passed her lips as the pain hit her full force. Pain… She was alive.

The pressure on her hand increased. "Fiona…"

Her heart skipped a beat when his face came into her line of vision. Michael… Her vision was blurry, but she could see the relief shining in his cobalt eyes.

Sighing in relief, Michael placed his hand against Fiona's warm cheek. "There you are…"

Running her tongue over her dry lips, she tried to speak. "Wh-Where…?"

"Shh…" He grabbed a glass of water and put a straw in it. Then he slid his hand behind her head, gently lifting as he pressed the straw to her lips. "We're in Miami. Mt. Sinai hospital," he murmured as she sipped at the water.

She almost laughed at the irony. Hadn't she said that to him once before?

His free hand gently smoothed her hair back. "The surgeon removed three bullets from your chest."

Her eyebrows raised at that. Three bullets to her chest… how the hell was she still alive?

"You lost a lot of blood." He set the glass aside and took her hand again. "You've been unconscious for almost a week."

"A week?" she repeated incredulously, her voice scratchy.

"Yeah." A lump formed in his throat. "I almost lost you, Fi. Where did you go?"

Fiona was stunned to see tears welling up in Michael's eyes. He never cried, and she would never expect him to cry over her. "Michael…"

Still struggling with the vortex of emotions he was tangled in, he brought her hand up to his unshaven cheek. Then he kissed her fingertips. "Don't leave me again, Fiona. Please."

"Never," she whispered, running her thumb slowly over his lower lip.

Shaking slightly, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Then he rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes as a tear slid down his cheek.

Still considerably weak, Fiona managed to wrap her arm around his shoulders. Then she closed her eyes and murmured his name.

"I won't leave you. I promise."

And if she had died that day, she would have been happy because she was with him.

Fin.

A/N: Well, I'm glad I didn't actually kill Fiona. Now next time... *evil laughter* Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
